


Lies of Omission

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's hands challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies of Omission

Giles stared at his hands.

His father had had a trick: "a pound if I guess your age, madam," and he would take her hands; they would always tell the truth.

His scares showed that he had been tortured.

His calluses, that he had once trained extensively in weapons but spent more time now with books, that he still played the guitar.

Some things they couldn't show; stroking Jenny's cheek; training the Slayer; watching her die.

They would never say that he had killed a young medical student. Or would have killed a fifteen year old girl. They were lairs.


End file.
